shall we date:? ninja assassin i fell in love with my hair dresser
by naruko88558855
Summary: This is NOT SHELL WE DATE: NINJA LOVE!.. IT IS SHALL WE DATE:? NINJA ASSASSIN! I love the game so I am made this story. Aoi x oc. " my hair dresser ges canceled and I have to do some girls hair for a photo shot but I can't go with this hair". So this is a. Aoi x oc. Soji x oc. Sion x ON HOLD BECOSE OF HATE REVIEWS...
1. Chapter 1

**hi every body! I have been playing this game called shall we date:? Ninja assassin. It is really good so I look on hear to find some story's but what do I find no folder thing for it only shall we date:? Ninja love so not fare! So this is ninja assassin if you don't like it bing in the ninja love folder than don't complain to me go to the people how made this site of it and if you want to complain than you can go bite me bitch's! But I love you guy's how don't care thanks naruko88558855 o-o.**

Name= Amami morko

Gender= female

Age=25

Birthday= July 17

Name meaning = beautiful sky

Eye color= dark blue

Hair color= powder puff lite blue

Hight= vary tall for a women. 6ft 3.0in.

Pounds=125.00P

Breast size= DXXX

Fav colors=1 lite blue,2 dark blue,3 gold.

Fav foods and drink's = green tea,snaèk, nice restraint food.

Job= runway model and fames hair dresser.

Night job= ninja

Looks= she has long down to her knees powder puff blue hair. she has big round dark blue eye's but has them look smaller she has vary pale skin and meany small scares all over her body mostly on her back and stomach. She is vary tall for a women with long legs and is skiny with a vary nice chest and butt. She has long lite blue finger nails and toenails and she has dark pink lips.

Back story of Amami= at the age of 6 her mother died of a drive by and she whes stuck with her drug up drinking abscess full Father. At the age of 16 her Father whes killed by a ninja by the name of Kaho and she ask her to join her group. Amami thank Kaho for killing her Father and happily join her group and became a s rank ninja. She later got a day job as a popular hair dresser and model at a locale run way but still lives and works with the group at night.

Name= Sonomi rekon

Gender=female

Age=25

Birthday= October 23

Name meaning= beautiful gardens

Eye color= lite green

Hair color= dark purple

Height= 5ft 7.0in

Poundse= 112,00P

Breast size=CXXX

Fav colors=1 purple,2 lite blue,3 lite green.

Fav food and drinks= green tea,milk,cake, good home made food.

Job=DJ for the run way.

Night job= ninja

Looks= she has purple hair down to her butt but is put in a bun with fancy pins and has a large amount hang out of the bun strate down to her butt. She has short purple nails and toenails and lite pink lips. She has pale skin.

Back story of Sonomi= Sonomi parent's are vary rich and travel around the world so they sent her over sea to a have a nice life. She found out about the group of ninja assassin's after a few merders. She joined the group and become a s rank ninja. She still has money from her parents but has a job at the run way with Amami and sayuri.

Name=Sayuri urtoko

Gender=female

Age=22

Birthday=July 19

Name meaning= small lily

Eye color= red pink

Hair color= black

Height= 4ft 8.0in

Pounds= 103,00P

Breast size= DXX

Fav colors=1red,2 black,3 pink.

Fav food and drinks= like ever thing.

Job= dancer

Night job= ninja

Looks= she is short and has a long black hair that go in a pony tail braid that hangs over my shoulder down to her chest. She has black finger nails and toenails and she has small pale pink lips. Her skin is pale white.

Back story for sayuri= no one nose whey she join the group.

Name=Kaho nikut

Name meaning= perfume

Hair color= dark green

Eye color= dark green

Height=5ft 10,0in

Looks= she has back high dark green hair.

She said nothing else.

**ok so if you like my oc let me know I think the story will be vary good!**


	2. Aoi meet you're sole mate Amami

**ok so let the story begin! By the way I like if some one can review please! Naruko88558855 or gabby**

Amami point of v

" no don't please!" A girl around 12 with powder puff blue hair yells at a big man throwing glass beer bottles at her as she ran around a small house. As the girl trend a corner one of the beer bottles hit her strate in the back sending glass in to the girl back and some on the floor. She keep run as tears ran down her face and blood drip on to thee floor the man grab her by her hair and she screamed and yelled " noooo!" And she fell to the ground on her back. The man up to her and yelled " you little bitch hore" he pick her up by the hair and punch her a few times in the face giving her a bloody nose and lip. Tears ran down the girls face to as the man through her to the ground again and stated kicking her in the stomach he kick over 25 times then left the girl laid on the ground in a small ball crying as blood I Drip from her back on to the floor and blood ran from her nose and mouth. She opened her eye's and said in a whisper " thank you".

I jumped up out of bed in a cooled sweat. I look around the room and look down at my self to see goes bumps and drops of sweat all over my arm's and chest. I wip my face with my hand and trend to look over at my alarm clock to see it whes 12:34 I ran my hand through my powder puff blue hair and groaned and said " fuuckkiing shittttt" and fell back in to the pillow and tried to get back to sleep

Later...

I heard a soft noise and opened my eye's to see little Sayuri standing at the side of the bed shacking my shoulder softly saying in her soft quite voice " Amami...wake up it 7:25 you have 1:35 till you have to go to work and I made breakfast to..." I fell out of the bed with a thud and look up at her from the ground and yelled " what the hell you have to stop with the creeping people out all the time" she look at me for a moment and than walk out of the room. I got up from the floor and ran both of my hands through my hair. I walk over to the bathroom and opened the door and got in and closed it. I tock off my tank top and bra thank god my boobs heart in bra's I have big boobs and bra jest holed them up I like having them down that are DXXX size boobs. I let my breast bonuses up and down as i tock of my bra and side and tock off my shorts and jump in to the shower and trend on the hot water. I got out of the shower after a few minutes and put on a new blue dress with sleeves that dip down in the chest area so you can get a good look at my boobs it all so whent down to my knees and a black belt being held up by my wide hips.

I walk out of the bathroomand out of my room down the hall to the Kitchen where I can see every one sitting at the large table. Sayuri had all ready ate so she sat at the table boing nothing Sonomi had been talking to kaho when I walk in but she stop and look at me and said" hay Amami we have a problem for the cat walk to day you're hair dresser had to cancel" I look over at her and said " I have to have my hair done or I can't go to work I'm a hair dresser for god sakes I have to have nice hair" she look at me and put her hands up in defines shacking them frantlyand said " it ok i got you one i hear he is pretty good + he is the only guy how said he whed do it his names Aoi he said to go to his salon in 30 so you're good". I said " fine but if he tries to whack off my hair then some one call 911 bitch" evey one look at me than shock their heads. Sonomi pulled me out the door and we walk down the street . The street whes filled with little carets selling thing and people looking to buy little things like food and clothes. As we walk Sonomi pointed at a small shop with fancy letters with many colors it said " hair in style" she look at me and smiled and said '' this is the place nice yeah" I smiled and look at the little store and said '' yeah it is kind of cute" and we walk over and Sonomi pulled me through the front door of the shop.

Aoi point of v

Today whas so slow at the salon the only thing that I whas whiting on whes this big client. It had been 6:00 in the morning when this women showed up at the front door saying she know some fames hair dresser run way model that need her hair done for some big show come up today. I told her to go find some one else but she offer 400$ in cash so I said yes. She said her client and her whed be at the salon at 9:30 so I had to wait. As soon as it hit 9:40 I though they where not coming but as soon as I look down at my guest book the salon door opened with a small ring. I look up to see the women how had book the fames client standing in front of my couture with some one behind her or you can say standing over her because of how tall the women whes compared to the other one.

She whes tall maybe a few inches shorter then me me being 6ft 5,0in tall. She had long powder puff blue hair down to her knees with is hared to fine and dark blue eye's that in the lite you see the lite pools of the white lite. But the thing that got me whes how big her chest and ass whes for a tall girl that whes rare and I mean her chest whes huge but she still had a strate back and held them up. her hips where wide and if she had children she whed have at least 6 or 7 and come out with no problem they where the tip of hips men loved to hang on to as they pounded in to her I'm got to say I'm one of these men. she's not skiny but not fat like i said I like to have something to hang on to after a long day at work.

The other women step up to the counter and said '' I'm sorry about DSM morning you didn't get my name my name is Sonomi Rekon and I'm the manger over at the run way and this is my friend she is are head hair dresser and model her hair dresser had to back out on short notes and you where the only good hair dresser that I heard of " I nodded and look over at the other women and said with a smile " so what's you're name pretty lady or may I say beautiful" she smiled and her cheeks flushed a barite red showing not Meany men had called her beautiful that much but in my eye's she shade have. She smiled and said " thank you my names Amami Morko " I look at her and said '' so what kind of style do you think you want sheerly you don't want to cut all that pretty hair " she look at me with wide eye's and said " no no no noooo I love my hair I will never cut it off". I said '' of cores not you have vary nice hair it shade stay long" she relax and said " good I love my hair and I like it long" she pated her head and . I said " ok well we shude get started on you're hair now" she nodded and the girl Sonomi look at the clock on the wall and said " sorry guy's I have to go but I'll pick you up later Amami bey guy's nice meeting you Aoi" I waved good bey to her as she opened the door and left.

I walk over to the washing stashe with Amami behind me. I pointed to the sink and said " please sit down" and she walk over to the sink and sat down in the seat. I walk over to the sink and wet her hair and ran my fingers through it. It whes soft and a little thick and it felt really good going through my fingers. I opened a bottle of shampoo and ran it through her hair and scrubbe her scalp. We talk for awhile as I did her hair and when I whes soon as she wait for Sonomi to come and get her we talk some more. Me and her sat on the window seal and look out side as the people on the street walk by. I said " so Amami do you wante to go out for lunch some day" she look at me and said " really i never had a guy ask me out" i look at her and said " yahe you're a nice girl and pretty and hot if you know what I mean" she trend a dark red and said " thanks and yes I love to go out to lunch with you" I smiled and said " great how about tomarowe at 11:30am that sound good" she nodded and smiled. I loved that smile and how her dark blue eye's glitter in the sun lite and how her teeth glitter when she smiled. As I look at her smile the Sloan door opened and Sonomi walk in with some bags in her hands. She look at me then Amami and said " wow you look good Amami wow Aoi you did a good job on her hair maybe you can be Amami new hair dresser".

Amami looked at me and I said " yahe I can make room in the books for you I'll do you're hair" she look back at me and said " thank you Aoi so much". I said " no problem" Sonomi look at the clock and said " oh no Amami we have to go" Amami look at me and said " bey Aoi see you for lunch" I waved at her as she left out the door. I got up from the window seal and put my arms over my head and said " I think I gest found my sole mate man and she hot".

**so how do you like it? I think I did really good on this story so far. I like Aoi but I think I like soji more I think Aoi in my mined is going to be the best XXX guy in the story by the way in the further of this story their will be XXX or sex in the further chapters! thanks for reading chapter 3 coming soon! P.s I love reviews so review! Love naruko88558855 or gabby**


End file.
